20 Things I, James, Swear Not to Do to My Mates
by aej325
Summary: ScorpRose. R&R? Thanks! COMPLETE: James gets into some trouble with Rosie, so he writes her a letter - and a list - with the unknowing help of his other best mate.


Title: _20 Things I, James, Swear Not to Do to My Mates  
_Author: Andie  
Rating: Kid stuff I guess - though, a few "bloodys" mixed in... lol.  
Summary: James has been forced to write a letter to Rose.  
Warning: Ehh. Not really one...  
Fic Type: Series-ish.  
Disclaimer: I don't own any Harry Potter character, they are property of JK Rowling. The plot and all happenings _ARE_ mine.

**A/N: _This is the second list I've written, not that they're really in any order but if you like this one you'll prob'ly like the other! Also, though it might not affect your reading of this fic, Rose is in Slytherin (along with Scorpius) and takes classes a year ahead. Thats how she's all buddy, buddy with James and Scorp. Basically, they're the Golden Trio of their time - only, not so golden. Haha._**

* * *

**_20 Things I, James, Swear Not to Do to My Mates_**

**Dear Rosalicious-Cousin-of-Mine,  
Inclosed in this letter, that I'm sure you're well aware of now, is a list that I (James Sirius Potter) have come up with.  
Along with the one and only Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy - though he doesn't know I really wrote down his input...  
Enjoy! **

**1.** I promise not to set Rose up with blokes to make Scorpius jealous.

NOTE TO SELF: This will backfire; Rose should never be with the male species. Never, ever, ever – never! Rose (plus) guys (equals) over protectiveness.

_SCORPIUS' INPUT_: You're a bloody dumb wanker James.

**2. **I promise not to set Scorpius up with birds to make Rose jealous.

**3. **I promise not to purposely tell Blake Zabini who will tell Jude David who will tell Cat Wood who will tell Anny Longbottom who will tell the whole ruddy school that Rose and Scorp are running off across the pond to elope.

**4.**I promise not to accidently spread a rumor that Rose is preggers with Scorp's baby.

**5.** I promise not to try to slip a love potion into Rose's goblet.

NOTE TO SELF: Rose has the bat-boogie hex down as good as Mum, if not better.

_SCORPIUS' INPUT_: …bafoon.

**6.** I promise not to predict that Rose and Scorpius are meant for each other in the tea leaves.

NOTE TO SELF: Professor Trelawney does not like happy.

_SCORPIUS' INPUT_: This is why I predicted your death in the VERY near future.

**7.**I promise not to send an owl to Rose from a secret admirer saying: Meet me by the old oak behind Honeydukes.

**8.**I promise not to send an owl to Scorp from a secret admirer saying: Meet me by the old oak behind Honeydukes.

_SCORPIUS' INPUT_: Merlin, Potter that was awkward.

**9.** I promise not to write little hearts around Scorp's name on Rose's parchment.

_SCORPIUS' INPUT_: That was bloody hilarious!

**10.**I promise not to send sweaters (knitted by Ganmum) to Rose and Scorpius stating: I Heart Rose/Scorpius.

**11.** I promise not to have a clove of mistletoe appear over Rose and Scorpius' heads when within a foot of each other.

**12.** I promise not to set Rose and Scorpius up for the annual Winter Ball.

_SCORPIUS' INPUT_: Bloody 'ell she was beautiful.

**13.** I promise not to send an invitation to Scorpius inviting him to the Burro over Christmas break from Rose.

**14.**I promise not to not tell Scorp that Rose _always _takes shower first thing in the morning.

**15.** I promise not to force Rose to sit on Scorpius' lap because there isn't enough room on the train… because someone tossed a few smoke bombs in most of the compartments.

NOTE TO SELF: Possible outcome: some giggly first year sits on my lap.

_SCORPIUS' INPUT_: Hahahaha, that's what you get yah poofer.

**16.** I promise not to steal Rosie's and Scorp's wands.

**17.**I promise not to lock a wandless Rose and Scorpius in a quidditch broom closet.

**18.** I promise not to leave said friends in closet over night.

**19.** I promise not to expect Rose to be jolly with me after freeing them from the closet.

_SCORPIUS' INPUT_: Best bloody thing you've ever done for me chap.

**20.**I promise not to sing "Ro_sie_and Scorp-_i_-us, sittin' in a tree: K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" when spotting them snogging.

NOTE TO SELF: The bat-boogie hexing ability does not fade with time.

**Signed:**  
_James Sirius Potter  
_**James Sirius Potter**

**----------**

**Dear James,  
You are a batty bellend.  
Love,** **Rose.  
PS. Scorp says he's going to kick your arse next time he sees you. **

* * *

**_Hahahahah.  
_****_=D  
Seeing how my last "20 Things" got 200 hits in a day, I figured I might as well try it out again. Funny how I got 1 review out of 200. =/  
_****_I like reviews... (HintHintWinkWink) _**

_Bellend_ is equivalent to _dickhead._  
_Batty_ is equivalent to _gay._


End file.
